1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server system and an image management method thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to a server system and an image management method thereof which manages image data photographed by a tourist with a rental digital camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a tourist wishes to photograph a picture in a tourist site, he prepares a camera before departure and carries it until he reaches the site. However, if the tourist has to prepare the camera before departure, it is necessary to carry the camera all through the travel itinerary, thus resulting in a problem that his baggage takes up spaces.